


野梦

by 953191176



Category: Captain America(Movies)
Genre: M/M, 你不会死, 只是整天都很虚”的枕妖AU, 各种体位各种paly, 枕妖史蒂夫×普通人巴基, 肉的部分都是巴基做的梦, 虚线中内容为梦境部分, 设定： “有一种枕头会在你睡着之后变成你喜欢的人跟你做爱
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/953191176/pseuds/953191176
Summary: 巴基梦到了他的偶像，他的梦中情人，全民英雄美国队长史蒂夫。





	1. 军官篇

巴基带回家一个可爱的小枕头。

他的新枕头软软的，带着短短的绒毛，用指尖一抚就倒下去一片，再一拨就恢复原样。虽然有点幼稚，但巴基觉得自己能这么玩一整天。重点不是枕头上的绒毛，而且上面印着他最喜欢的图案——美国队长的星盾。巴基喜滋滋地搂着枕头，也许他枕着星盾枕头就能梦到美国队长呢。

当晚巴基就枕着它，甜甜地进入了梦乡。

————————————————————————

一室暧昧的红光，浑身赤裸的巴基正跪趴在猩红的大圆床上，放荡地冲着今天的金主摇着自己挺翘的屁股。他两只手绕到身后，掰开臀瓣，向身后的军官展示自己扩张过的滴着水的小洞。他扭过头，但还是看不清坐在阴影中的军官的脸，表演大于现实地娇喘，假得过头到他自己都有点恶心。没办法，他是个卖屁股的，而大多数客人都吃这一套。

坐在沙发上的军官腰挺得直直的，连一个扣子都没解开，双手规规矩矩地放在膝盖上，巍然不动地坐在那，连呼吸声都听不到。

巴基有点挫败，他可是这片儿活儿最好的，只为上层军官服务。这次巴基接了一个大人物的活儿，他也不知道是谁，中间人只说了对方权高位重，一定要好生伺候。说实话，巴基也不关心是谁，现在他更关心这位大人物是不是阳痿——无动于衷真的很让他怀疑自己的魅力。

巴基已经被他的金主们惯得有点自负了，他很确定没人能拒绝他引以为傲的屁股。只要他愿意摇摇屁股，就有人愿意花大价钱来操它。

诱惑不成，巴基干脆主动进攻。他下了床，四肢着地爬向金主。他故意扭着胯部，展示自己紧窄优雅的腰部曲线，一脸媚笑，像一只准备袭击猎物的豹子，狂野而危险，美丽而夺目。

随着距离越来越短，巴基越来越不安。他先是看见了一双骨节分明的大手，再是笔挺的军装，然后是坚毅的下巴、丰厚的嘴唇。

巴基隐隐觉得有点眼熟。

再往上，是高挺的鼻梁，湛蓝而严厉的双眼，梳的一丝不苟的金发。巴基这下一动也不敢动，心中的怀疑得到了证实。他今天的金主，就是那个伟大正直的全民英雄——“美国队长”史蒂夫•罗杰斯上将。

巴基大脑当机了好半天，意识到自己的处境后才疯狂的转了起来。他是继续“工作”，还是该装作没认出来？现在再装是不是有点晚？他是不是该立正站好敬个军礼？不不不，要是罗杰斯将军再给他回个军礼那就更尴尬了……

巴基忙着头脑风暴，都一路想到今晚过后会不会就被杀人封口了，罗杰斯将军却突然捏住他的下巴抬起他的脸，直视他的眼睛，坦荡得仿佛直直窥进他肮脏的灵魂深处。

史蒂夫•罗杰斯今晚第一次开口，他声音平稳，嗓音低沉，说：

“吸我。”

巴基乖乖听命，立刻又变回那个淫荡的男妓。他解开沉甸甸的腰带扣，用牙齿咬住裤链，慢慢拉下，露出下面保守的白色内裤。巴基用鼻尖拱着那内裤包裹的一大包，深深吸气，嗅闻着阴茎腥涩的气息。他隔着内裤亲吻着那根渐渐苏醒的性器，用唾液打湿布料，用舌尖探索阴茎的形状。

史蒂夫的阴茎很快半勃，胯下鼓鼓囊囊一大坨。巴基小心翼翼地叼着内裤边缘，释放那根蛰伏在裤裆里的怪物。这是巴基的老把戏，每次等到客人的阴茎硬得要顶破内裤，他就会用出这招。但是今天这位他实在不敢让人家等。对方反手遮天覆手为雨，就怕人家要是有一点点不满意，他一个小小的军妓恐怕就要从此消失了。

巴基尽力张大嘴，含住眼前硕大的龟头，小心地不让牙齿刮到它。他用上了毕生所学的技巧，伺候着金主的性器。他一边吮吸一边前后移动头部，时不时停下舔舐冠状沟，用舌尖戳刺马眼，或者张开嘴，晃动性器根部让龟头拍打自己伸出的舌面。

巴基感觉阴茎在嘴里越变越粗，他几乎吞不下它。他下颚酸痛，却丝毫不敢懈怠，用舌面按摩上面的凸起的青筋，用红润的嘴唇套弄粗大的茎身，还不断用鼻音发出享受的呻吟声，仿佛是吃到了什么无上美味。巴基闭着眼专心工作着，好像吸根老二是让他无比醉心的一件事。

罗杰斯将军总算是有了反映，一只手抚上巴基的脸颊，大拇指拨弄着他的嘴角。巴基稍稍偏头，让坚硬的龟头戳上自己的口腔侧壁，在脸颊表面勾勒出阴茎的形状。阴茎隔着一层皮肉戳到了自己的手掌心。史蒂夫眼神一暗。

 

巴基睁开眼，勾人心魄的绿眸对上风雨欲来的蓝眼。他放松喉咙，吞下大半截阴茎，做了一个深喉。巴基实在是无法把整根阴茎吞下去，只能尽力而为了。

巴基听见将军的气息渐渐变得粗重，就更加卖力地吞吐那根性器。他一连做了好几个深喉，直到史蒂夫按住他的后脑，开始操他的嘴。

史蒂夫毫不怜惜地捅着巴基的喉咙，无情地全根没入，睾丸在巴基可爱的双下巴下晃来晃去。巴基被噎得紧紧揪住史蒂夫的军裤，顾不得这位有多么不能得罪，本能地想要逃离。史蒂夫也没太难为他，抽插了十几下就撤了出来，让巴基好喘口气。巴基一缓过来，史蒂夫就掰开那张性感的磨的发红的小嘴，再次挺入性器。

想来罗杰斯将军是禁欲许久，所以并没有坚持很久，几轮之后就射在了巴基喉咙里。积攒了好几个月的精液浓稠而量多，巴基差点被呛到。一部分直接灌进了他的胃里，另有些在抽出的过程中射在了嘴里，还有相当可管的一部分射在了他的脸上，巴基觉得自己半张脸都被精液糊住了。

巴基一只眼睁不开，因为挂上了精液，头发里也溅上了一点，艳红的嘴角挂着白浊。巴基主动张开嘴，让史蒂夫看他满嘴的精液，然后红唇一闭，咕咚一声全吞了下去。

史蒂夫射过但依然硬挺的性器被这景象刺激得一跳。他用五指梳了一把巴基的棕发，声音也温柔了些许，说：“到床上去。”

巴基乖乖爬起来，也不敢揉跪得发红发麻的膝盖，跌跌撞撞向那张大床走去，膝盖跪在床垫边缘，翘起屁股，把自己摆成便于操弄的姿势。

史蒂夫跟着巴基走到床边，硬挺的性器对准巴基提前扩张润滑过的小穴，轻轻松松地插了进去。他双手扶着巴基的胯骨，漫不经心地开始抽插，连阴茎都没全进去。他悠悠然地挺动胯部，仿佛是在慢慢嘬饮一杯红酒般自得，仿佛只是把巴基当成了一个消遣泄欲的玩具。

巴基没想到史蒂夫会提枪就上，猛然进入让他有些不适，但他还是甜腻地呻吟着，扭过头咬着嘴唇看着史蒂夫，把鲜红的嘴唇咬出一道白印儿。他有意根据抽插的规律收缩肠道，把挺翘的屁股翘的更高，突显自己的腰部曲线，明晃晃地地勾引着史蒂夫。巴基今天第二冲着史蒂夫掰开自己的臀瓣，让史蒂夫清楚地看着自己的小穴是如何吞下粗长的性器的。

史蒂夫看着自己的阴茎把穴口撑得圆圆的，每次拔出还会翻出一点恋恋不舍地吸着性器的嫩红肠肉，跟巴基白嫩光滑的臀部鲜明对比。没想到这个小妖精这么能勾人，史蒂夫立刻被撩起了兴致。他骑着这个不老实的小东西，决心给他点真货尝尝。

他按住巴基的后颈，把他的脸按在床单上，牢牢控制住他，像雄狮咬住猎物的喉咙，下面加大力度，把整根捅进去，立刻看到巴基害怕一般地缩起了肩膀，皱起脸可怜兮兮地哼叫出声。他一下一下地大力操着巴基，有意地让他疼。

巴基第一次被操到这么深的地方，即使身经百战也不免有些慌乱。他被撞得摇摇晃晃，膝盖在光滑的丝绸床单上直打滑。巴基实在是太靠边了，一边膝盖不慎滑下床沿，他赶紧再爬回去，但另一边的膝盖紧跟着滑落下去。他狼狈不堪地努力让自己别被操下床，可还是不幸地两个膝盖同时滑出圆床。

巴基心里大叫不妙，本能地伸直双腿去够地面，没想到史蒂夫把他提了起来，把他的屁股固定在半空中，胯下的进攻依然不减。巴基再想跪回床上，却发现自己离床垫的高度和距离已经超过了预计，只能伸直双腿踮起脚尖去够地板。他被操得重心不稳，脚趾也不能每时每刻都能踩到地面，被操进深处时又忍不住屈膝。他被这个姿势搞得不上不下，失重感让他紧张，紧紧吸着体内的性器。巴基现在跟一只被活生生钉在标本板上的蝴蝶没什么区别，只不过钉住他的可比大头针粗多了。

这个鲜美多汁的小屁股可比预期中的美味多了。史蒂夫开始真正地享用起来。这个屁股比他操过的任何一个都紧，处女的小穴都比不上它的一半，插一下就淫水直冒，还会主动地吸吮入侵者，越用力吸得越紧。里面温暖湿润，丝滑而紧致，天堂大约也不过如此。可惜不知道已经有多少人享用过了。想到这里，史蒂夫没来由地生气。

史蒂夫把他翻过来，看着巴基如被车灯照到的小鹿一般睁大眼睛，嫣红的嘴唇不自觉地张开，汗湿的刘海凌乱地贴在额头上。史蒂夫压在他身上把阴茎重新捅入小穴，狠狠地快速捣弄他的深处，操得巴基加紧了盘在史蒂夫腰上的腿，接受着史蒂夫狂风暴雨般的攻击。他疼得胡言乱语，又爽得意识不清，只觉得史蒂夫正在他身上耸动，下面被狠捣一通。

“将……将军，饶了我吧……呜……钱，钱我不要了！啊！将军！将军！不不不……天呐……求您了，啊！”

吃到嘴里的肉，哪有吐出来的道理？史蒂夫怎么爽怎么来，巴基越求饶他对他越残忍，存心给他一个教训。

巴基觉得这是他被操得最狠的一次。他的穴口被磨的又烫又疼，敏感点被龟头上的突起一次又一次刮过。他自己射了一次，而史蒂夫一点要射的迹象也没有。巴基心里暗暗叫苦，将军买了他一夜，恐怕这一晚过去他三天都接不了生意。

史蒂夫把他翻来覆去操了一整夜，把他吃了个透。巴基哭着晕过去，又被操醒。史蒂夫就像一个永动的打桩机，肆无忌惮地蹂躏了他整晚。

天色微明，史蒂夫才将阴茎从巴基体内抽出来。巴基里里外外都是将军射的精液，整个人凌乱不堪。

“明天我再来。”史蒂夫系好腰带，低下头亲他了一口，含情脉脉地摸了一下巴基的脸，“你以后不用接别人的活儿了。”说罢抽身离去，消失在阴影之中。

———————————————————————

巴基醒来，觉得自己真不要脸。

TBC


	2. 天使与魔鬼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：魔鬼盾×天使冬；强女干转合女干；捆绑；下流话；他人在场
> 
> 【强女干高亮！！小心踩雷！！】

巴基一觉醒来，神清气爽，除了湿答答的内裤一切都好的不得了——这一定都归功于他舒服的新枕头。他一抬头，墙上贴的海报里的美国队长正敬着礼看着他，看得巴基老脸一红，默默下床洗内裤。他决定了，以后天天枕着它睡觉。

当天晚上，巴基再次枕着它入眠。

————————————————————————

巴基被绑在十字架上，双臂被铁链牢牢的捆在横木上，脖子上套着一个铁质项圈，项圈由铁链拴着，铁链的另一头被史蒂夫攥在手里。他的腿被恶魔架在手臂上，下半身悬空着，将最羞耻的地方展露出来，被迫接受着一根粗长阴茎的粗暴操弄。天使痛苦愤怒地嘶吼着，想把在他身上作恶的史蒂夫踹开，又抵不过高阶魔鬼的力量。巴基奋力挣扎，拼命拍打翅膀，弄得一地都是雪白的羽毛，手臂上隆起肌肉的肌肉被铁链勒出一道道红印。他恨死了这个正在凌辱他的魔鬼，骗他下凡，偷走了他的心，现在又抢去了他的贞操与尊严。

史蒂夫大力蹂躏着被他缚住的天使，享受着他的战利品紧致的小穴。不枉他煞费苦心设下一个又一个的诱饵，伪装成凡人引诱纯洁的天使步入他的陷阱，现在他终于得到了他。巴基操起来比他想象中的还要好无数倍，更别提玷污圣洁的天使得到的心理上的快感了。巴基挣扎得越厉害，他反而越兴奋，下面抽插的速度越快、力度越大。

巴基只感到了痛，还有心底的羞愤和悲痛。他那个可爱正直的史蒂夫呢？怎么突然变成了一个魔鬼，如此残忍地折磨他、粉碎他。他被撕裂的后穴肯定出了血，他几乎能听见鲜血滴在地面上的声音。

巴基挣扎许久，实在没了力气，挂在十字架上浑身瘫软，脚尖和耷拉下来的翅膀随着史蒂夫操弄的频率来回晃动着。他面如死灰，双目无神，只是默默垂泪，消极抵抗。

史蒂夫一边挺动胯下，一边用一只手捧起巴基的脸，说着甜言蜜语。巴基闭上眼，不予理睬。

史蒂夫手上加大了力气，钳住巴基的两腮，强迫他抬起头来。

“看着我，巴基，看着我。”

巴基仍然闭着眼睛，拒绝他的要求。

史蒂夫停下进攻，放柔声音：“宝贝儿，睁开眼睛，看我一眼吧。”

巴基睫毛煽动着，慢慢睁开眼睛。天使清澈的绿眸里盈满泪水，眼神里充满了心碎与绝望。他觉得自己的心化成了一捧灰，又觉得心痛得仿佛缩成了一个硬团。

史蒂夫放松捏住巴基脸颊的手，改为轻轻捧着。他盯住这个正在被他亵玩的天使，将眼神中注入魔力，用他磁性低沉的声音催眠蛊惑着他：“你爱我，非常非常爱我。”

巴基痴痴地望着史蒂夫，瞳孔放大了一圈，已经死去的心脏再次跳动了起来。

史蒂夫继续道：“你会让我操你，时时刻刻欲火焚身，没了我的阴茎就活不下去。你会丢弃你的廉耻，违背你的原则。”

巴基眼神闪烁了一下，喃喃到：“原则……不……”但是一直垂在腿间的性器却渐渐抬头。

巴基突然感到饥饿，非常饥饿，又异常口渴。他口干舌燥，呼吸困难，还空虚异常。他无法形容现在的感觉，这是他从未经历过的。巴基恍惚地意识到，恶魔的诅咒开始应验了。恶魔的精神诱导比最强效的催情药还要厉害百倍，让他的理智摇摇欲坠，即将坠入罪恶的深渊。巴基咬着嘴唇，理智跟身体做着激烈斗争。

恶魔饶有兴趣地看着巴基原地纠结，等着禁欲的天使向欲望屈服。史蒂夫信心满满，他会让这个纯洁的天使变得淫荡，像个不知廉耻的荡妇一样饥渴地索求阴茎，然后，他就可以永生永世地尽情享用这个天使了。

史蒂夫有意勾起天使的性欲，他抽出硬挺的性器，在巴基的股缝里来回摩擦，沾了鲜血和淫水的阴茎把天使的私处蹭得一片湿滑。巴基立刻感到了空虚。史蒂夫又加了筹码，撸动巴基半勃的性器，拇指揉弄着马眼和冠状沟，让巴基迅速地在他手里硬起来。

巴基喉结滚动了一下，努力忽视来自前面的快感，但很快他的马眼就流出了前液，阴茎硬得不能再硬地戳在始作俑者的手里。他还想要更多，强忍着不要在史蒂夫的手里抽插，后穴却已经急不可耐地开始一张一合，想要来根粗大的肉棒含一含。  
巴基渐渐意识不清，双眼越来越迷离，无意识地向小猫一样轻哼出声。

史蒂夫本来想等着巴基开口求他，他再插进那个销魂的小洞里好好享受一番，可他实在忍不住了。他将粗圆的龟头抵上巴基的后穴，急切的穴口立刻像一张小嘴一样吸住马眼，像一枚小吸盘，紧紧贴在龟头顶端。史蒂夫急切地一挺身，把整根粗长坚硬的阴茎送了进去。

 

巴基扬起头，闭上眼极享受地长长呻吟了一声。天使的理智已经完全离他而去，只剩追求快感的本能。史蒂夫把他填得满满的，他舒服得简直要落下泪来。他的肠肉献媚般地裹住粗大的阳具，穴口紧紧地箍在性器根部，有规律地收缩着，仿佛有生命般一下一下吸着史蒂夫的滚烫的阴茎。

史蒂夫舒爽地长舒一口气，这时他反而并不急于抽插了。他贴着巴基的屁股，打着圈地翻搅湿滑紧致的后穴，直到巴基难耐地前后摇摆胯部，主动用后穴套弄史蒂夫的性器。

史蒂夫心想这正好是一个好时候，可以让他了了让巴基求他操他的心愿。

“想要吗？”史蒂夫眼睛发亮，像一匹饿狼盯着双目紧闭、脸颊绯红、嘴唇微张的天使。

“想……想……”巴基迷迷糊糊，根本不知道自己说了什么。

“想要什么？”史蒂夫徐徐善诱。

“想要……想要更多……”

“详细点。”

“嗯……嗯？什么……”巴基睁开眼，迷茫地看着史蒂夫。他的大脑早就成了一团浆糊，完全没法思考。

史蒂夫有点无奈，但他正好可以借此教巴基说点“漂亮话”。

“说，‘想要daddy的大鸡巴操进来’。”

巴基犹豫了一下，张了张嘴，没有出声。

史蒂夫缓缓在里面摩擦，找到了巴基的敏感点，蹭着那一点轻柔地抽插，增加他的快感。

巴基被刺激得飞快地扇动了几下睫毛，最终还是开了口：“想要daddy……daddy的大鸡巴……”他从来没有说过这种字眼，说得磕磕绊绊。

“‘操进来’。”史蒂夫耐心地教着他。

“操进来……”

“‘Please’。”

“Please……”

“连起来说。”史蒂夫命令到。

“要daddy的大鸡巴……操我……操进来……P、Please……”巴基说得哆哆嗦嗦，声音越来越小。

“继续，大点声。”史蒂夫倒很是受用，加重了抽插的力度。

“想……想要daddy的大鸡巴……啊！操进……天呐！唔……Please！Please！”巴基被龟头一下下戳着敏感点，艰难地吐着字。

“说，你是daddy的小母狗，daddy好婊子。”史蒂夫加快速度，巴基爽得张大嘴急促地喘着粗气，一时顾不得说话。

“说！”史蒂夫在巴基的前列腺上狠捣一下，巴基立刻哭叫出声。

“我……我是，daddy的母狗！啊……daddy……daddy的婊子！”巴基被迫说着下流话，发现恶魔兴奋得阴茎又胀大了一圈。

史蒂夫没再让巴基说话，他忙着把这个天使操得惊叫连连。他快速操弄着巴基紧致的小穴，枪枪直戳红心。未经人事的天使被这一下下的戳刺刺激得脚趾蜷缩，双腿痉挛，下体一片泥泞，羽毛凌乱不堪，泪水与涎液一并在脸上流淌。他被玩弄得狼狈不堪，整个人破碎而淫荡，在史蒂夫眼里却美得惊人。

对于巴基来说，史蒂夫的阴茎简直像毒品一样，能让他爽得什么也记不得。一旦离开，他就像一个犯了毒瘾的瘾君子，不顾一切地想把史蒂夫的性器吸进自己饥渴的后穴里。

他们疯狂地交媾，巴基却总是不满足。他不知道史蒂夫操他了多久，也数不清自己射了多少次，直到他精力耗尽，晕了过去。

 

巴基恢复意识的时候，发现自己侧躺在冰冷冷的地上，双手被绑在背后，项圈上的短短铁链仅长一米不到，栓在一根粗矮的木桩上。他又冷又难受，屈辱得几乎哭出来，下半身还空虚得要命。巴基尽力地把自己蜷成一个球，用翅膀裹住自己，努力无视内部的饥渴。他不知道史蒂夫去了哪里，只知道这么一会儿功夫，他离开史蒂夫的阴茎就活不下去的诅咒真的在他身上应验了。

无人排解他的欲望，又无法自慰，巴基感觉自己都要爆炸了。他因自己对性的饥渴求充满了负罪感，把头勾得更低，腿蜷得更紧，几乎把全身都藏进了宽大的羽翼里。

史蒂夫一回来，就看到一个巨大的白色“贝壳”横在黑漆漆的地上。“贝壳”紧紧闭着，一动不动，只有翅膀遮不住的一头棕发和肉肉的屁股露在外面。

史蒂夫走上前，看到听到脚步声的天使背部和手臂肌肉瞬间绷紧了。他用脚尖戳了戳那个富有弹性的小屁股，看到它立刻紧绷了起来，夹出一道深深的沟壑。史蒂夫兴致盎然，把脚趾探进巴基的股缝，惊喜地触到一片湿意。

巴基脸藏在翅膀下面，红得快要烧起来。他咬着牙，不让自己出一点动静——他拒绝向欲望屈服。虽然他的失了贞操，但他绝不就此堕落。史蒂夫的阶级比他高上太多，怎么算他都脱身无望。就算史蒂夫用脚趾拨弄他敏感的穴口，撩拨得他饥渴难耐、空虚难忍，后穴湿得能发河，他也不会轻易屈服。

史蒂夫拎起他被绑在一起的手腕，一下子把他整个人提了起来。巴基被突然拽离地面，惊得连忙张开翅膀，本能地想保持平衡。巴基虽然被提得站了起来，但是又因为短短的铁链不得不弯着腰撅起屁股，身体被折成了一个锐角，头部只能与大腿平齐，一低头就能看见自己的后穴。在这个角度，他眼睁睁地看着魔鬼把那根紫红粗长的阳具插进自己的小穴，穴口撑得发白，很快又磨得发红。巴基能看清史蒂夫性器上的每一个根突起的血管，能看清每次操入淫液是如何飞溅。他的大脑充血，额上血管突突地跳，腰酸痛得要命，腿软得几乎站不住，要不是史蒂夫抓着他的胯，他早就滑到了地上。

巴基咬着嘴唇，不让自己出声，而史蒂夫似乎对此很不满，非要操出他的声音。他一手抓着巴基被束缚的手腕，一手抓着巴基的胯骨，狠狠地撞击他的敏感点，囊袋拍在富有肉感的臀瓣上啪啪作响。巴基又痛又爽，把嘴唇咬出了血，泪流满面，依然拒绝出声。

史蒂夫有些挫败，一挥手用魔法解开了巴基脖子上的铁链。他把巴基翻了个个儿，掰开他的双腿缠在自己腰上，以站立的姿势从正面重新进入，搂紧怀中的天使，扇动有力的骨翅带着巴基腾空而起。

巴基吓得尖叫出声，紧紧得用腿夹住史蒂夫的腰，胡乱拍打着翅膀，生怕自己掉下去。后穴因为紧张也跟着缩紧，勒得史蒂夫的阴茎又胀大了一圈。

巴基原以为史蒂夫把他关在某个无人知晓的小黑屋里，现在看来只是魔法构建的幻像。天花板像黑雾一般散开，紧接着巴基就发现自己置身于一座富丽堂皇的神殿。殿内极其宽广，金柱林列，雕梁画栋，四周白雾缭绕，一时看不清大殿边缘于何处。殿中有一高台，台高三米有余，台上有一人骨与黄金镶嵌而成的奢华宝座。不知从何处引来的暗红色岩浆横穿大殿，至高台下分流，绕台缓缓流淌。

巴基这才反应过来，原来史蒂夫把他带到了他的庙宇——既是史蒂夫的居所，也是他接受供奉、下达命令的地方。

史蒂夫直径飞上高台，平稳地落下，落地的瞬间难免振动，史蒂夫的性器就因势能作用滑到了巴基体内更深的地方，顶得巴基哆嗦地吐出一口气。史蒂夫大步向那座宝座走去，两手捧着巴基手感极佳的屁股，故意把他颠起来，一边走一边享受着巴基因紧张而一缩一缩的肠道。

巴基两手还被牢牢地捆在身后 ，而史蒂夫又极不体贴地只固定了他的屁股。他摇摇欲坠，不得不夹紧盘在史蒂夫腰上的腿，上半身贴住在史蒂夫同样光裸的肌肤上，用下巴勾住他的肩膀。巴基的翅膀无意识地张开着，快要掉下去的时候还会猛扇几下，试图保持平衡。

史蒂夫走到宝座前，转身背靠座椅往后一倒，一屁股坐了上去，接着重力把天使狠狠往下一按，将整根粗壮的阳具塞了进去。巴基闷哼一声，只觉得后穴里坚硬粗长的性器进到了前所的深度，几乎捅到了胃。

史蒂夫敞着腿，将巴基按在自己的阴茎上，开始慢慢享用他。史蒂夫控制着自己，抽插速度并不是很快，幅度也不大，但次次都蹭着巴基的敏感点顶到最深处。

随着史蒂夫温和的顶弄，巴基感到快感层层叠加，仿佛有电流从交合处沿着脊柱窜到四肢百汇。他就像一只温水里的青蛙，沉迷于现下的舒爽，殊不知面临的将是万劫不复。巴基被顶得脸色酡红，舒服得蜷起了脚趾，渐渐把廉耻和理智抛在脑后。

史蒂夫得意地看着天使咬了钩，乖顺地软在他怀里。刚才那个刚烈的小家伙现在已经被情欲迷了神智，微张着水红的嘴唇喘着粗气，闭着眼睛睫毛轻微扇动。史蒂夫颇有成就感，今天已经是他第二次让圣洁禁欲的天使沉迷于快感之中了。

史蒂夫本打算慢慢操到巴基主动骑在阴茎上操自己，他有足够的耐心，而巴基早就被他带入了罪恶的深渊，主动求欢只是时间问题。

这时却传来一阵礼貌的叩门声。史蒂夫有点不悦，暂时停下动作。巴基睁开眼，自下而上迷茫地望着史蒂夫，用眼神询问为什么停下。

史蒂夫才不在乎让下属的低阶魔鬼看去他享受性爱的样子，而这正好是一个粉碎天使的廉耻心的好机会。史蒂夫认真地看了巴基一会儿，盯住他眼睛，高声喝道：“进来！”同时再次开始蹂躏巴基的内部。

巴基完全没想到史蒂夫会在这个时候召见他人，史蒂夫话音刚落的时候他才如梦方醒，慌忙展开翅膀试图遮住自己，尤其是因交合泥泞不堪的私处。他把自己缩成一团藏进史蒂夫怀里，翅膀像一床白色的羽绒被严严实实地盖住自己。被史蒂夫操是一回事，被史蒂夫当着别人的面操就是另一回事了。

很快一名低阶魔鬼穿过大殿走了上来，毕恭毕敬地立于高台下，对高台上淫靡的场景毫无反应，公事公办地向史蒂夫汇报各类需要处理的事项。

巴基以为这已经是极限了，而史蒂夫再次突破了他的底线。从来人进入大殿，史蒂夫就没停下身下的操弄。巴基听着史蒂夫大气也不喘的听完来人的汇报，又听着史蒂夫极其冷静声音平稳地吩咐命令下属，还听到了自己因后穴里翻搅作乱的性器卡在喉间的呻吟声。

对于高阶魔鬼史蒂夫来说，在属下进来汇报时享受一个美人和享受一杯美酒没什么区别，怕羞的天使反而激起了他的兴趣。巴基缩在他怀里羞耻地哭泣，一边哭一边爽得呜咽。史蒂夫觉得下面更精神了，迫不及待地想好好驰骋一番。

低阶魔鬼一告退，他就抱着巴基起身，转了个身利落把他按进座椅。巴基的腰贴在椅面上，背则靠着椅背，上半身被拗成一个半弧，下半身则悬了空。史蒂夫抓住了他的膝窝，直接把他的下半身提了起来，让他私处朝上，自上而下地猛地把阴茎捅进他的小穴。

巴基从未如此近距离地看到过如此淫邪的场面。他的脊柱弯曲，柔软的腹部叠了起来，直挺挺的性器越过肚脐指着他的胃，现在正因史蒂夫的凶猛操弄不断晃动着，把前液滴得到处都是。他也能清楚地看到史蒂夫是如何进入他，磨得发亮的后穴被紫红的狰狞阴茎操得淫水泛滥，甚至能感受到史蒂夫猛烈的动作带来的热风。他就像一条砧板上的鱼，任史蒂夫的肉刃宰割。

巴基爽得指尖发麻，快感直冲头顶，在颅内炸成一朵朵绚丽的烟花。他被极致的快感冲得晕头转向，被操得流着口水浑身抽搐，放开喉咙呻吟尖叫。而史蒂夫并不打算放过这个明显过载了的天使，他快速凶狠地进出着，被巴基因无上快感而收缩的后穴刺激得更加疯狂，挥汗如雨地开垦着巴基肥沃的身体。鲜美的小穴被操得汁液四溅，几乎被撑坏的穴口勾勒出阴茎粗大的轮廓，穴口周围因高速进出的性器堆积了一圈细细的白沫。

巴基叫都快叫不出来了，他被史蒂夫举在空中的腿抽搐着，翅膀上的羽毛乱蓬蓬的，估计还折断了不少硬羽，被史蒂夫蹂躏得一塌糊涂。

史蒂夫毫不留情，狠狠操弄着身下已经崩溃的天使，一次次凶狠地捅到最深处，带着要把内壁捣穿的气势。巴基的敏感点早就被刺激得肿成了一个硬核，轻轻一蹭就能爽得他直吸气，更别说史蒂夫狂风暴雨般的特殊照顾了。

巴基实在受不了，两眼一翻，达到了高潮，没有碰触过的性器喷射出一股白浊，射得巴基腹部和胸口上到处都是，甚至有一点溅到了下巴上。巴基终于解脱般得昏迷过去，瘫软在史蒂夫的宝座上。史蒂夫抽出即将爆发的性器，冲着巴基快速撸动几下，一抖胯射了天使满头满脸。

史蒂夫端详着满脸精液的巴基——他的禁脔，对未来充满了期待。

————————————————

巴基一觉醒来，神清气爽，就是脚下有点无力。但是他依然很满足，摇摇晃晃地去卫生间洗内裤。

 

TBC


	3. 直播梗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：色情主播盾×邻居搭档冬；直播那啥啥；束缚；打PP；道具

巴基这两天睡觉简直睡上了瘾，除了过于生动的梦境，他睡得像晕过去了一样，睡眠质量前所未有地高。昨晚的梦有多狂野，他放松得就有多彻底。今晚，巴基带着崇敬的心理，怀着纯洁的目的，真诚地期盼着再次进入梦乡。

————————————————————————

巴基昏昏沉沉地睁开眼，映入眼帘的是摇摇晃晃的天花板。他还有些迷糊，只听得一片娇艳的肉声、床架不堪重负的吱呀声，还有耳边粗重的喘息声。知觉渐渐恢复，他才感知到后穴里正有一根粗大的性器正在不断进出。他难受地闷哼出声，想开口询问，才意识到一根布条勒在嘴里——好像是一根领带——压着他的舌头，两端在他脑后不紧不松地打了一个结，让他即闭不紧嘴，又说不清话。

巴基挣动了一下，又发现手腕也被固定在了床头。柔韧结实的黑色皮革护腕包裹着他的手腕，护腕上连着一个坚固的铁环，牢牢的锁在床头的金属扣上。他一歪头，正好看见了床边立着的三脚架，三脚架上的摄像机安静地工作着，黑洞洞的镜头枪口般对着他，代表拍摄中的小红灯不断闪烁。巴基被晃得视野一片模糊，但还是能在翻转过来的小屏幕上，看见两个激烈交缠的人影。

巴基有一瞬间以为自己被迷奸了，还被人录了像。但他接着就想起来，刚才他是经历了一场人生中最棒的性爱，高潮后就晕了过去，而性爱的对象就是他帅得惨绝人寰的新邻居——史蒂夫——现在还在卖力操着他。

几天前，没跟他说过几次话的史蒂夫突然红着脸来问他想不想挣个外快。巴基这才知道，看起来正气凛然的史蒂夫有个地下直播间，色情性质的那种，而现在他需要一个性感的搭档。

史蒂夫也算是个网红了。他从一开始直播画画，被网友称作大神，到后来脱了上衣画画，观看量噌噌地往上涨，成了一个小网红，但是没人关心他画什么了。就在这时，有人找上了史蒂夫，开出优越的条件邀请，从此史蒂夫转战地下色情直播。史蒂夫从一开始裸着上身红着脸一脸正直地回答观众的提问，到现在已经能脱了裤子一脸正直地应观众要求撸管了。但即使是色情主播史蒂夫也有个底线：他的直播间从不会出现第二个人。明明直播与别人做爱的那么多，甚至有3P、群P，而史蒂夫始终坚持DIY，绝不轻易与他人上床。他不管上层怎么施压，观众怎么央求，他都拒绝直播跟别人打炮。但是在史蒂夫看见巴基的第一眼，他就预感到他早晚有一天会邀请这个性感英俊的邻居做他的搭档。

弄清楚史蒂夫的来意后，巴基红着脸梗着脖子一口答应下来。又有钱挣，又能睡到窥视已久的帅哥，他傻了才会拒绝。巴基惦记这个金发蓝眼辣得冒烟的邻居好久了，看看那对能夹死人的胸肌，那壮硕的臂膀，那宽阔的背肌和那有力的窄腰，在床上一定很带劲。巴基光是想想就觉得口水要流下来了。事实证明，史蒂夫在床上确实带劲，巴基被活活干晕，又被生生操醒。

史蒂夫最后冲刺几下，低吼一声射进巴基的身体里。他就着相连的姿势跟巴基黏黏糊糊地接了一会吻，才把疲软的性器抽出来。巴基浑身软得一根手指都动不了，任着史蒂夫把他的腿立成M型。

史蒂夫摸出手机，将直播信号切到手机上，把镜头聚焦在巴基被操得合不拢的后穴上。巴基的穴口红肿，泛着水光，刚才射进去的精液缓缓流出，红白对比分外扎眼。史蒂夫又不知道从哪儿变出来了一个小号肛塞，肛塞末端还带着一个毛茸茸的兔尾巴，他温柔地用肛塞堵住不断流淌着白浊的小洞，只让一团白色的绒毛留在外面。

史蒂夫解开巴基手上的束缚，用纸巾擦干净巴基刚才射到身上的精液，清理完毕又拧开一瓶运动饮料，扶起巴基喂他喝了一些。巴基喝完水，躺回床上闭目养神，又有一根拆开了包装的能量棒递到嘴边。巴基睁开眼了看喂到嘴边的食物，摇了摇头。他现在累的一动都不想动，连吃都懒得吃。

史蒂夫见状，用包装纸重新裹好能量棒，放在巴基手边，确实搭档一切安好才开始收拾整理自己。他们跟上面约定一次要播满三个小时，而现在刚过去一半时间，他们得抓紧时间补充能量，恢复体力，才能继续进行。

史蒂夫把手机固定在床头的支架上，调整好角度，只让自己赤裸的上半身入镜。他躺在床上，一手枕到脑后，冲着前置镜头笑了笑，评论速度立刻快了两倍。史蒂夫一边吃着能量棒，一边浏览着不断刷新的评论，像其他主播一样，感谢观众的礼物或念出观众的评论并回应几句。

“谢谢，感谢用户1937送的钻石按摩棒。”

“这个0号好骚，从哪儿找来的极品？——天上掉下来的，正巧掉在了我床上。”

“爽不爽？里面什么感觉？——爽，里面……里面又湿又滑，咬着不放，得用力拔才能拔出来。”

“谢谢。谢谢布鲁克林苹果派送的233肾宝。我一定会继续努力的。”

“啊，好想插爆他。——不好意思，只有我能插爆他。”

话音刚落，评论里立刻一片怨声载道。史蒂夫赶紧救场：“你们想看什么？你们想看什么我可以做……别，别刷这么快！”

史蒂夫看了一会儿评论，拖出床下的一个箱子，一边翻找一边说：“我尽量满足，但是太过分的我是不会做的。”然后把按摩棒、跳蛋、拉珠、安全套、阴茎环、束缚带等一件一件地拿出来，整齐地摆在床上。

巴基见状，抓起一边的能量棒赶紧吃了起来。他鼓着腮帮子，一边忙着咀嚼一边用眼神示意史蒂夫再给他点时间。史蒂夫心领神会，与观众聊着天为巴基争取更多的休息时间。

等巴基补充完水分能量收拾妥当，史蒂夫才引领观众进入正题。他将视角切换到手机后置摄像头，帮助巴基改为跪趴的姿势，压下巴基的腰抬高他的屁股，用手机拍摄他光洁白嫩的臀瓣，股缝中还有一朵可爱的毛茸茸的兔尾巴。

 

“给你们看看这个宝贝儿的屁股。”

史蒂夫的大手揉捏着巴基面团一般柔软而富有弹性的臀肉，忍不住扬起手扇了一掌。巴基虽然不痛，但还是被吓了一跳，全身肌肉紧绷了一瞬，括约肌也跟着缩了一下，带着肛塞一动。有眼尖的观众发现了，立刻刷起了评论：

“动了动了！尾巴动了！”

“小尾巴！”

“再来一个！”

“这个小0天赋秉然啊。”

史蒂夫也看见了，早就气血上涌，忍不住又扇一掌，如愿地看到尾巴再次跳动了一下。

巴基扭过头去看史蒂夫，他没想到自己被打屁股也能被打出感觉。他的性器开始苏醒，如果史蒂夫继续下去的话，他很有可能就这样射出来了。

史蒂夫后知后觉地开始心疼，他带着点愧疚轻柔地抚摸刚才他拍打的部分，现在那里已经染上了一层粉红，温度也比周围略高。史蒂夫又顺手拨弄了一下兔尾巴，按住它打着圈往里挤了挤。巴基忍不住呻吟出声，攥紧了身下的床单。

史蒂夫扶着性器，用湿漉漉的龟头拍打巴基的臀肉。手机镜头尽职尽责地近距离地拍摄着。史蒂夫有点得意地看着一片赞叹声，心里暗爽——这个宝贝儿，正在他身下翘起屁股，只让他操。

“来说说，你们想让我怎么操他？”

评论立刻炸了锅。史蒂夫读出声，故意念给巴基听：

“用力！操翻这个婊子！”

“慢慢地操到他哭。”

“用按摩棒一起操。”

“干他就行！要看失禁！”

巴基听得直哆嗦，看来今天凶多吉少，狠狠挨一顿是跑不了了。

史蒂夫趁着巴基还软着，在巴基的性器根部套了一个橡胶制的阴茎环。随后史蒂夫拔出堵住巴基后穴的肛塞，换上了一个粉色的小巧跳蛋，只留电线和遥控在外面，把整个跳蛋慢慢塞进去，用手指顶到深处，还贴心地调到最小档，好让巴基逐步适应。

等到巴基的阴茎渐渐抬头，呼吸也开始变得粗重的时候，史蒂夫拿起了一串透明拉珠。圆滚滚的玻璃珠子晶莹剔透，每个直径约有两三厘米，由结实的尼龙绳相连，沉甸甸得坠在史蒂夫手上。

史蒂夫试图单手在拉珠上涂满润滑液，最终以失败告终，只好抓起润滑液瓶子，将瓶口的小孔抵上巴基微微开合的穴口，猛地狠掐瓶身，将润滑液尽可能地挤进巴基的后穴。

巴基只觉得有凉凉的液体突然射在他敏感的内壁上，惊吓之后才反应过来是大量润滑剂灌了进来。他本能地加紧了后穴，含着振动的跳蛋和满满一屁股的润滑液。

史蒂夫将第一颗珠子顶在了巴基满到溢出润滑液的后穴。火热的穴口被玻璃珠一凉，忍不住一缩，将珠子阻挡在外面。史蒂夫毫不客气，用大拇指肚把透明光滑的珠子按进先前被磨的发红的小穴，已经被操软的穴口轻轻松松地就把第一颗吞了下去。

巴基向后扭着头，眼睁睁看着史蒂夫把头一颗珠子推了进去，接着又按进去了第二颗。巴基打着颤，哆哆嗦嗦地说：“跳蛋……跳蛋还在里面。”史蒂夫温柔地抚摸着巴基的大腿，说：“别怕，有我在。”一边说着一边恶劣地调高了跳蛋的振动频率。

巴基无力地跪趴在床上，支撑身体的双肘不停得打颤，感受着肠道里被塞进的越来越多的、冰凉凉沉甸甸的玻璃珠的奇异感觉，忍住夹腿的冲动。他不知道塞进去了六个还是七个，只觉得一个接着一个仿佛没有尽头，把跳蛋挤得往更深处滑去。

终于，最后一颗珠子塞了进去，只留了一截尼龙绳和充当把手的金属圆环，以及跳蛋的电线和开关，一起叮叮当当地垂在小洞外面。史蒂夫的手指勾住圆环，开始用极慢的速度往外拉。摄像头清晰地拍摄到了穴口先是微微鼓起，接着露出了玻璃珠圆润的末端，随着拉出的部分越来越多，巴基的穴口被撑得越来越开。透过透明的珠子，能窥见嫩红色的内壁，正紧紧地吸附在光滑的表面上。史蒂夫看得嘴里发干，开始怀念柔软紧致的内壁包裹住他阴茎时销魂的感觉，迫不及待地想插进去爽一爽——但现在还不是时候。

随着珠子一颗一颗被拉了出来，穴口也被珠子一次次撑开再闭合。巴基说不上这是什么感觉，没有刺激前列腺那种电击般的快感，但是也十分舒爽。

史蒂夫再次把一串珠子都推进去，接着再迅速抽出，看着巴基舒服得呻吟出声。珠子在大量润滑剂和体液的润滑下流畅地滑出，带出了一股参杂着少许白浊的透明润滑液，沿着巴基的大腿徐徐滑下。

史蒂夫又玩了一次，这次只拉出来了一半，留了三四颗在巴基后穴里就松了手，让小穴自己叼着一串沉甸甸的玻璃珠。巴基本能的夹紧穴口，努力咬住不断有下滑趋势的光滑的珠子，又怕沉甸甸的珠子把他整个肠子拖出去。正在他犹豫的时候，史蒂夫故意拨弄了一下最尾端的珠子，让这半串珠子在空中荡了起来，发出玻璃相撞的清脆的咯咯声。这一晃，坠得巴基实在守不住了，后穴里的珠子在重力作用下一股脑儿地滑出，逼得他发出一声哆嗦的呻吟。

拉珠湿漉漉地躺在床单上，把床单浸湿了一片。史蒂夫把跳蛋也扽出来，拿起了一旁早已准备好的按摩棒，在巴基没反应过来的时候就插了进去，紧接着按下了振动开关。

按摩棒有好几种模式，史蒂夫挨着试了一遍，故意刺激巴基的前列腺，让他攥着床单惊叫连连，后穴不间断的刺激让快感持续积累，阴茎高高挺立着，巴基忍不住伸手去抚弄自己快要喷发的性器。

史蒂夫却抓住他意图解下阴茎环的手，猛地将他翻成仰面朝天，重新拷回床头上。未拔出的按摩棒随着姿势的改变蹭到了他的敏感点，让巴基差点从床上弹起来。

史蒂夫跪坐在巴基腿间，用振动中的按摩棒操弄巴基的敏感点。巴基哭叫着，被箍住的阴茎胀成了深红色，直挺挺地立在空气中。

“不行……不行了！放开……嗯……放开啊啊啊！”巴基被抑制住了高潮，像一尾脱水的鱼不断挣动。史蒂夫残忍地加快了速度，逼得巴基丢盔卸甲，直到他哭着求他才解开阴茎环，让巴基射了个痛快。

高潮后的巴基浑身瘫软，任由史蒂夫将他的双腿分得大开，将一片狼藉的私处晾在镜头下。

“看看他，这个宝贝儿水真多。”史蒂夫引导着观众，扶住性器用龟头拨弄一时合不上的穴口。史蒂夫抬眼，用眼神将巴基钉在原地，蓝眸中暗潮涌动，“待会儿我就操得他连自己的名字都不记得。”

巴基知道自己要完了，像一只待宰的羔羊涩涩发抖，又暗暗期待，疲软的性器因为史蒂夫这一个眼神抽动了一下。  
史蒂夫暂时放下手机，拆了一包有降低敏感度功能的延时小湿巾，在龟头上擦了擦，特地在马眼和冠状沟周围多擦了几个来回。他怕他把持不住，轻易沦陷在巴基诱人的身段上、鲜美多汁的小穴内和溺死人的眼睛里，一不留神就做了“快枪手”。

史蒂夫又给自己套上了一个特制的加大码狼牙套，橡胶制的套子上有着凸起的颗粒，使他的茎身带上了米粒大小的呈倒钩状的颗粒，龟头的位置上整齐地分布着半球状的凸起，顶端储精囊的两侧还各有一个金字塔型的黄豆大的橡胶尖刺。史蒂夫本来就粗长的阴茎又被武装了一番，茎身上的倒刺像是雄性猫科动物的特征，龟头体积大了凹凸不平的一圈，顶端又仿佛长出了恶魔的尖角，狰狞的阴茎看上去更加可怖。只可惜套子还是有点小，而且为了避免破裂材质十分厚实，虽然能戴上，但是还是勒得史蒂夫有一点不舒服。

史蒂夫特意检查了一下顶端的两个橡胶粒，确定它足够柔软，磨圆的尖端没有过于尖锐，确保它不会伤到他可爱的搭档。  
史蒂夫拿起手机，端着它试着寻找一个即能拍到他们的下体，又能看到巴基表情的角度。

“准备好了吗？”这句既是说给巴基，又是说给观众们听的。史蒂夫看到手机屏幕里的巴基点点头，还有飞快刷过的“好了好了”、“快操死这个骚货”、“主播鸟好大”等等众多评论，扶好武装过的阴茎，抵在了巴基的穴口。

史蒂夫缓缓插入，看着屏幕上自己的阴茎渐渐全根没入，而巴基咬着嘴唇一脸迷醉。当史蒂夫开始往外抽时，却发现这比他想象中的更费劲。巴基的后穴本来就紧致，加上倒刺的阻力，咬得史蒂夫拔出来都得费些力气。他才拔出来了一截，一点肠肉就跟着翻了出来，这让他有点担心。史蒂夫捞起一旁的润滑剂，又在交合处浇了一些，借着润滑，才再次将阴茎插进去。

来回抽插几次后，史蒂夫开始了真正的操弄。他不断变换角度，或深或浅地顶弄着，直到巴基突然弓起身子猛抽一口气，一下子用双腿夹紧了他的腰。史蒂夫知道自己找对了地方，又试探性地顶了一下那里，巴基的身体也再次诚实地给予了同样的回应。

史蒂夫端着手机的手哆嗦着，飞快将镜头切回了摄像机。他将手机随便一扔，抓住巴基滑嫩的大腿，往两边一掰，俯下身用胸口压住巴基，龟头瞄准前列腺的位置，开始了狂风暴雨般的进攻。

刚进直播间的观众还会以为这里发生了一场强奸。一个健壮的金发年轻男人正在凶狠地操着一个被拷起来的棕发男孩，男孩看起来二十岁上下，正嫩得出水，却被这个男人蹂躏得不成样子。棕发男孩大声尖叫哀号着，挣动的双手把铁环扽得咣咣直响，他皱着眉头弓着身，像是痛苦不堪。仔细看，还能看见男孩被操得流下了眼泪。

巴基其实爽得都要上天了。史蒂夫又大又粗的性器填满了他，套子顶端突起的部分和龟头一起快速戳刺着他的敏感点，操得他欲死欲仙，从来没有这么痛快过。

史蒂夫没想到能激起巴基这么大的反应，更加卖力地侵犯巴基的内部，胡乱亲吻啃咬着他的胸口和侧颈。说实话，过于厚实的套子阻挡了史蒂夫感受巴基滑嫩的内壁，远没有真刀实剑干起来爽，但巴基激烈的反应足够他保持硬挺了。

史蒂夫也就抽插了百十来下，巴基就开始拼命摇着头哭着示意他停下了。史蒂夫恋恋不舍地又深深地操了几下，才控制住自己把性器从那个销魂的小洞里拔出来。巴基气喘吁吁地摊在床上，一上来就这么猛他实在受不了。他晃晃手腕，示意史蒂夫解开他。

史蒂夫顺着他的意思解开护腕上的铁环，低下头温柔地吻去巴基脸上的泪水，下半身却不安分地拱来拱去。巴基迷迷糊糊地想着，现在的史蒂夫就像一只眼巴巴的大金毛，口水都要流下来了还在乖乖地等着他下令开餐。巴基被自己的比喻逗乐了，他咧着嘴笑着撸了一把史蒂夫的金发，按住他的后颈把他拽下来结结实实地亲了上去。

得到信号的史蒂夫立刻像只大狗摇着尾巴扑向食物一样雀跃。他搂紧了巴基，将巴基的两片水润的红唇含在嘴里用牙齿和舌头轮番蹂躏，前面的“尾巴”不安分地蹭着巴基的大腿。巴基张开腿，缠上史蒂夫精壮的窄腰，把被操得一时合不拢的小穴送到史蒂夫胯下，扭着腰摩擦着史蒂夫的阴茎。

 

史蒂夫顺势抓住巴基的脚腕高高抬起，将巴基翻成侧躺的姿势正对镜头，私处一览无遗。史蒂夫跪坐在巴基侧后方再次进入，小幅而快速地戳刺着巴基的敏感点。巴基在史蒂夫富有技巧的操弄下舒服得扬起脖颈，又在连续猛攻下受不了似的皱着眉头攥紧床单，镜头记录着巴基被操得不断扭动，脸上深陷情欲的迷醉表情一览无余。

史蒂夫还算镇定，不忘稍微调整角度让摄像机拍到更多香艳的场面。镜头里的巴基被顶得不断耸动，再次硬挺起来的阴茎流着前液随着抽插的频率来回晃动，后穴被撑得圆圆的，一截粗壮的肉棒正在不断进出。史蒂夫的上半身出了画，固定住的摄像机只能拍到他有力的大腿和沟壑分明的腹肌、人鱼线。这些画面统统通过电信号，直播给了万千观众。

史蒂夫就着这个姿势操了一会儿，放下了巴基高抬的已经痉挛的腿。他将已经被操软身子的巴基搂在怀里，以相连的姿势向有摄像机那侧的床边挪去。

史蒂夫叉开腿，面对镜头坐在床边，阴茎上钉的是同样面对镜头门户大开的巴基。镜头清晰地记录下了史蒂夫粗壮的阴茎是如何在巴基的小洞里驰骋的。狼牙套上的倒钩刮出了上一次射进去的精液，白色的精液顺着史蒂夫的性器一路流到他的睾丸上，也有一部分被快速进出的阴茎溅得到处都是，搞得交合处一片泥泞。

巴基双臂向后伸展勾住史蒂夫的脖子，身体舒展，弓成一个优美的弧度。史蒂夫原本抓在巴基胯骨上的大手开始不安分地四下抚摸，他两只手交替着抚过巴基的腿根，又一路向上抚上巴基因一层薄薄汗水而发亮的腹肌，在紧窄敏感的腰上掐过一把后，再攀上他的两肋。史蒂夫一把抓住巴基手感极佳的胸肌，像玩弄女人的乳房一样揉捏。巴基的胸肌练得远没有史蒂夫好，但是也足够让人食指大动。他仅象征性地挣扎了一下，依然没有把勾在史蒂夫脖子上的胳膊放下来。

史蒂夫将巴基的乳头夹在并拢的指根里，一边抓揉他的胸部一边拉扯挤压他可怜的乳头。巴基哼叫出声，腰沉得更深，胸前两点挺立着，呈现出一种被蹂躏后充血的嫣红。史蒂夫暂时放过了他一边的胸脯，一只手继续上行，摸了一把突出的锁骨，又抚过喉结，收拢五指扣住巴基的喉咙，同时狠掐了他一边的乳头，让巴基张开嘴叫出声。

史蒂夫仅宣布主权似的地扣了一下，就松开了钳住巴基咽喉的手，改用手指去撬开巴基咬的鲜红的嘴唇。史蒂夫叩开他的贝齿，两指进去一通翻搅。他玩弄着软软的小舌，摸遍了口腔里的每一寸，让巴基含糊不清地呻吟着，一丝涎液顺着嘴角流了下来。

巴基的声音并不抚媚，完完全全是男人的声音，但声线年轻，呻吟起来别有风味。他只是发出急促的喘息声和被操得受不了的压抑的闷哼，就激起了史蒂夫更有力的进攻。

史蒂夫的动作越来越失控，忍不住在巴基身上索取更多。他加快了速度，却因厚实的套子隔绝了大部分触感，再快再用力也总是得不到满足。

史蒂夫猛地将巴基从身上揭下来，面朝下摔回床铺上，扯下套子一把捞起巴基的柔韧而有力的窄腰，毫无阻碍地捅进那个鲜嫩多汁的紧窄小洞。史蒂夫把他按在自己怒张的性器上，不顾一切地放肆驰骋，感受着柔韧温暖的内壁裹住阴茎狰狞的表面，马力全开地快速进出。巴基断断续续地叫着，呻吟因史蒂夫的进攻一声声噎在喉咙里。

这就对了。史蒂夫心想。巴基的屁股仿佛就是为他而生的，臀瓣形状完美，小穴紧致温暖，柔软的内壁主动吸着入侵的肉棒，被操成史蒂夫阴茎的形状。他在万千观众前愉悦地几乎忘乎所以，炫耀似地疯狂挺动胯部，独享着巴基销魂的内里，听着囊袋拍打在臀肉上的声音和巴基带着哭腔的呻吟，心脏满得似乎要炸开。

史蒂夫有些过于兴奋了，他大开大合地捣着巴基的敏感点，但幅度也许有点过大了，一不小心滑了出来。他扶正性器正要进入，巴基就急切地翘起屁股往后一送，把自己插在了史蒂夫的性器上。史蒂夫惊喜看着巴基自己狂野地扭着腰在阴茎上操弄自己，看的他血气上涌，一手抓住巴基柔韧的窄腰，一手按住他的后心，重新夺回主动权，紧接着就开始了疾风暴雨的进攻。

巴基瞬间被操塌了腰，在史蒂夫手下软成一滩，他上半身贴在床单上，之前被玩弄过度的乳头在床单上不断摩擦，巴基顾不得脸面了，像个姑娘一样双手捂住敏感的胸部，胯部被史蒂夫提起来一通狠捣。

巴基心里暗暗叫苦，本来就持久的史蒂夫又用了延时湿巾，这简直是要把他干死的节奏。史蒂夫埋头苦干，浑身大汗淋漓，滚烫的汗水从额上滑落滴在巴基赤裸的脊背上。巴基用最后的力气，有意夹紧小穴，想早点帮史蒂夫射出来早完事儿，然而史蒂夫除了动作更加狂野，还是迟迟不射。

巴基都快哭了，他大大低估了史蒂夫，觉得自己实在太亏，薪水他再要求涨四倍都不过分。他觉得自己好像被一辆大卡车碾过，浑身都被撞散了架。他积攒了些力气，开始挣扎，像一只被雄狮咬住咽喉的鹿，试图从史蒂夫身下爬出来。

理智全无的史蒂夫低吼一声，猛地把他拽回来，又深又狠地给了巴基重重一下，捅得巴基嘴张成O型大叫出声。史蒂夫欺身压住敏感得发抖的巴基，一只健壮的胳膊缠住他的脖子，让巴基无法逃跑，不得不扬起头，脸颊贴住史蒂夫壮硕的肱二头肌。

史蒂夫另一只胳膊环住巴基的腰，高频地冲刺着。巴基在这狂乱的节奏下颠簸着，红着眼眶呜咽哭喊，毫无保留地被吃干抹净。

时间早就超过了原计划的三小时，直播间观众人数不断攀升。上千万人实时观看着巴基被操得一塌糊涂、死去活来，惊叹赞美不已，不知道多少人看着他们做爱就达到了高潮。巴基早就无暇顾及，他要被他勇猛的搭档活生生干死了，也早就爽得不知道自己姓是名谁。他的视野泛白，耳边嗡嗡作响，仿佛灵魂飘出了躯壳。

史蒂夫最后深深一顶，精液喷薄而出，他抖着胯，睾丸紧紧压在巴基的屁股上，把最后一滴射进最深处，才依依不舍地抽出性器，离开被操成糜烂的熟红色的小穴。他将一同高潮、又一次被操晕的搭档温柔地翻过来，吻上了毫不知情的巴基的嘴唇。

——————————————————————

巴基浑身酥软地醒来，腰像被公牛顶过一样酸，躺在床上一根手指都不想动。他咬着嘴唇回味着梦境里销魂蚀骨的快感，感觉骨头都要酥成渣渣。巴基满足地闭上眼，面色潮红地把脸埋进枕头里蹭着它柔软的表面，抑制不住地上扬嘴角。

 

TBC


	4. 健身房

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：半公共场所

“巴基。”

“娜塔……”

“詹姆斯•巴恩斯！”娜塔莎用目光锁定住了他，一双绿眸威胁性地眯起。

“娜塔莎•罗曼洛夫。”巴基勇敢地瞪了回去，克制住自己钻到办公桌下面的冲动，后颈一阵阵发凉。

“你说不说？！”红发女强人一拍桌子，巴基跟着一哆嗦。

“我有啥可说的？”巴基委屈死了，被闺密兼同事，还是前克格勃的娜塔莎审了半小时，感觉真是生不如死。他只不过顶着两个黑眼圈，走路晃了点，声音哑了点。这根本是小题大作。

娜塔莎坐上他的办公桌，翘起二郎腿，一把掐住他的脸，掐得他嘴都撅了起来。

“你腮帮子都凹下去了！还跟我说没有！”

巴基拍掉她涂着猩红甲油的手，故意装作气呼呼地背过身去，给她一个毛茸茸的后脑勺。他知道自己顶了一张纵欲过度的脸，实际上他腰酸得确实是像被人干了一整夜。

也不怪别人，巴基想。要怪就怪他昨晚做的梦太生动。

——————————————————————  
巴基的T恤和运动鞋还好好地穿着，只有紧身裤被扒到大腿根。因浸水而卷成一圈的紧身裤布料格外柔韧结实，勒得他只能并紧膝盖，勉强岔开双脚，摇摇晃晃地试图保持平衡。他在健身房的公共浴室隔间里，被身后一丝不挂的史蒂夫抓着上臂操着屁股，咬着嘴唇以防出声。水被开到最大，冲击在两人身上和浴室的地上哗哗作响，但还是能隐约听到肉体相撞的声音和巴基压抑不住的鼻音。要不是史蒂夫抓着他，他早就被顶到地上去了。

堆到腿根的紧身运动裤勒得巴基没法张来腿，但把两瓣挺翘的臀肉推衬的格外诱人。因外力聚拢的两团白白嫩嫩的软肉夹着红褐色粗大狰狞的阴茎，臀肉和仅露出一点的腿根因史蒂夫的撞击，原本雪白滑腻的肌肤染成一片粉红，与勒在腿根的黑色紧身裤对比分明。史蒂夫看得兴致格外高昂，虽然这个姿势没法全根没入，但是看着巴基可口的小屁股因他的操弄而抖动变形，也是别有风味。

囊袋飞快地拍打着巴基的臀肉，把他操得跌跌撞撞，不得不压下腰、弯曲膝盖降低重心以保持平衡。上臂又被史蒂夫抓住，使他没法往前太多，只能完全被动地接受操干。这个姿势使他的腰部曲线格外诱人，让史蒂夫食指大动。在史蒂夫眼里，就好像是巴基翘起屁股，主动迎合他的操弄。

 

巴基看上健身房里身材最完美、长相最帅气的史蒂夫好一阵子了。他打听到了他的名字，又有意无意地总是在他眼前晃。他有时故意撩起T恤擦汗，展示棱角分明的腹肌，有时也有意背对史蒂夫弯腰捡东西，翘起挺翘圆润的屁股——可惜史蒂夫似乎从未看过他一眼，或者对他的暗示无动于衷。

史蒂夫才不是无动于衷，他是在努力不要再在公共场合尴尬地硬起来。巴基来到这家健身房的第一天史蒂夫就注意到了他——一位一头棕发、绿眸清亮、嘴唇嫣红的帅气的年轻人，还附带一个他见过的最棒的屁股。他费了半天劲，才从老板那里套他的名字。又犹豫了一个星期，还是决定不了是先去请他喝一杯，还是先约他来一炮。史蒂夫在心里唾弃自己，连人家擦个汗露出一截汗湿的皮肤，你都能想象出他满身大汗躺在自己身下的样子，人家弯腰捡个东西，你都能想象出他摇着屁股接受自己操弄的模样——你是精虫上脑了吗史蒂夫？

他不敢看那个耀眼的年轻人，更别提上去搭讪，他怕引以为豪的自控力在这个绿眼睛宝贝儿的注视下土崩瓦解，做出一些可能会让他后悔一辈子的事。直到今天，这个可人儿躺在在他旁边的位子上做卧推，发出一声声压抑的闷哼和粗重的喘息……史蒂夫再也忍不住了，他“咣当”的一声放下杠铃，钻进浴室落荒而逃。

 

史蒂夫快速抽插了一阵，解了刚才一时上头的欲火后，才慢慢冷静下来。他终于吃到了这个勾人的妖精，一种吃法怎么够？

史蒂夫放开巴基的手臂，一只手撸动着巴基硬挺的阴茎，另一只手伸进巴基已经湿透紧贴着腹肌的T恤，一路向上，直至摸到他凸起的乳头。史蒂夫手臂横在巴基胸前，坏心眼儿地玩弄着他的乳头，又揪又捏，玩得不亦乐乎。另一只环住巴基性器的手富有技巧地运动着，大拇指肚轻轻地覆在渗出前液马眼上，轻柔地打着转，将透明粘稠的前液涂满整个敏感的龟头。

巴基在史蒂夫手下软成一滩，浑身爽得发麻。他的个头比史蒂夫小一圈，被史蒂夫一搂，正好嵌进怀里。他的手搭在史蒂夫玩弄乳头的手上，试图把那只作乱的大手扣下来。可惜手指软得根本不听使唤，就像一只幼猫在抓挠他的手背，除了激发史蒂夫的兽欲外没起到任何作用。巴基另一只手绕后，抓上史蒂夫的臀部。他自己也说不上来，此举是想保持平衡，还是鼓励史蒂夫继续操他。

史蒂夫尽情享用着他垂涎已久的宝贝儿。他伸出舌头，下流地舔舐着巴基线条优美的侧颈，一路向上直至耳边。他吸住巴基可爱的耳垂，用唇舌肆意玩弄。

巴基的耳朵本来就敏感，朝耳洞吹一口气都能让他蹦起来。史蒂夫这一舔，他全身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，红得像个熟透的虾子，尤其是耳廓，比脸还要红上一个度。他拧着脖子，躲着那条作乱的舌头，又被按住脑袋被迫接受史蒂夫舔弄。开始他还能坚持住不出声，但当史蒂夫模仿下身抽插的频率，用舌尖操弄他的耳洞时，巴基再也忍不住，低低呻吟出声。

这一声百转千回，勾人心魄，直接把史蒂夫冻在了原地。他只觉得热血轰地一声冲上了头顶，又一个急转弯带着他的理智一并向下身冲去。现在他就一个念头，操翻眼前这个要人命的家伙。

巴基正疑惑史蒂夫怎么突然没了动作，刚想回头，就被大腿上突然的痛感惊得一个机灵。史蒂夫正急躁地扯着他的紧身裤，但浸了水堆成一圈，又富有弹性的裤子哪有那么容易被撕破。巴基觉得这下大腿肯定被勒青了，但他也没打算跟史蒂夫计较，两人都急于从对方身上获取快感，哪有多余的闲心在乎这些细节。

巴基配合着因受挫稍稍恢复理智的史蒂夫，艰难地褪下紧身裤。他们努力以相连的姿势完成任务，但巴基还差点被堆在脚踝的裤子绊倒。史蒂夫失去了耐心，低吼一声不情不愿地抽出阴茎，蹲下身把裤子从巴基脚踝上拽下来，胡乱甩在积水的地面上。

巴基被接着站起来的史蒂夫猛地推到墙上，压在冰凉的瓷砖上，他两条腿被史蒂夫架在强壮的臂弯上，下身悬空，被操得一时合不拢穴口暴露在微凉空气中，紧接着就被炙热粗圆的龟头破开。他立刻紧紧咬住粗壮的阴茎，搂着史蒂夫的脖子，生怕自己掉下去。

史蒂夫捧着巴基的屁股，马力全开地操着他的小洞。这个宝贝儿的屁股比他想象中得还要美味，内壁柔软丝滑，肠道紧致火热，连穴口仿佛都有自主意识，热情地吮吸按摩粗壮的阴茎。史蒂夫变换着角度操进从未有人涉及过的深处，突然蹭到微微凸起的一点，让巴基一下子叫了出来。

巴基这一喊，两人都是一愣，史蒂夫也停下胯下的动作，唯恐招来他人。没想到怕什么来什么，有脚步声逐渐接近他们的隔间。一个男声在帘子后面响起：“没事儿吧，伙计？”

巴基紧张地缩紧了后穴，吸得史蒂夫的阴茎一跳，又胀大了一圈。史蒂夫忍不住小幅度地在里面摩擦，换来了巴基拍在他后颈上愤怒的一巴掌。

巴基咬着后槽牙，强忍着快感，声音颤抖地回答：“没……没事……”

门外的好心人好像还有点不放心，没有说话，但仍然没有离开。

巴基只好再补一句：“不小心踢到了脚……操！脚趾……”

史蒂夫不满刚才那一掌，故意趁着巴基说话的档儿使劲顶了一下。巴基不得不接着圆谎：“哎呦真他妈疼啊……”他瞪着史蒂夫，“他妈”两个字是咬着牙说的。

门外的人似乎打消了疑惑，应了一声走了。

巴基眯着眼看着得意洋洋的史蒂夫，决心报复。等人一走远，就按着史蒂夫的双肩，收缩肠道猛一提腰，激得史蒂夫一个哆嗦，差点失了精关。

史蒂夫受到挑衅，立即扬起斗志，准备大干一场。他叉开双脚，稳住重心，重重地捅进巴基的小穴。巴基一声闷哼，咬紧牙关，咬合肌在两侧鼓起。

史蒂夫一下一下狠狠干着他，毫不手软地大肆征伐。以这种模式抽插十几个来回之后，巴基就受不了了。他腾出一只手，卷起堆积在胸前打湿的T恤，咬在嘴里试图堵住自己的声音。

史蒂夫一下子走了神，他盯着巴基白花花的胸脯，刚才被他蹂躏成艳红色的乳头泛着水光挺立在空气中，随着主人的呼吸一起一伏。史蒂夫腹中突然涌上一阵饥饿感，无意识地咽了一口口水。

史蒂夫凑上去，用鼻尖蹭着巴基隆起的胸肌，把脸埋进去一通乱拱。他一口含住嫩红的乳头，又吸又舔又咬，用舌头拨弄着越来越硬的乳珠，惹得巴基抱着他的头，手指插进他的金发里，既想把他从胸前拽起来，又想让他照顾照顾被冷落的另一个小可怜。

史蒂夫玩弄着他的乳头，在他胸肌上留下数个吻痕。他越来越兴奋，无意识地加快了速度，瞄着巴基的前列腺一通狠捣。巴基坐在他阴茎上挺直了背，扬起脖颈，额上青筋暴露，咬紧了嘴里团成一团的衣服。

 

巴基从来没想过，自己会在健身房的公共浴室跟他这辈子见过的最辣的男人干得热火朝天。他在史蒂夫突然放下杠铃迅速离开的时候心一下子坠了下去——这摆明了人家不但识破了他的计量，还厌恶得一分钟都不愿意在他身边多待。巴基装作若无其事地又做了五分钟卧推，实在是装不下去了——他现在就想钻进浴室好好洗个澡，从此往后再也不踏进这家健身房一步。

巴基蔫头耷脑地向最里边的隔间走去，一抬头才发现已经被人占了。他抬脚正要走，却突然被眼前的景象惊得一动不能动。没有拉严的浴帘后站立着一个熟悉的侧影——被水浇湿的金发、长得逆天的睫毛、高挺的鼻梁，下半张脸埋在一条黑灰相间、边缘印着红星的毛巾里，健壮的手臂肌肉隆起，手腕快速运动着，撸动着昂仰的下体——水雾中的浑身赤裸的史蒂夫，拿着他失踪了三天的汗巾，正在疯狂地自慰。

这个认知将他的大脑冲击得一片空白，等他回过神来，他的身体已经先他一步，钻进隔间反手拉紧浴帘，跪下一口含住史蒂夫滚烫的龟头。

巴基一边给史蒂夫做口活一边直视着他的双眼，观察到了他这辈子最精彩绝伦、层次丰富的一个表情：史蒂夫先是被吓得后撤一步全身一抖，认清来人后脸瞬间红的像个番茄，窘迫与羞怯同时在他脸上出现，随后像是刚想起来自己做了什么事，手足无措地像个孩子，毛巾也掉到了地上。在这之后好一会儿，他才迟钝反应过来，意识到巴基的明晃晃的性“暗示”，喜悦的神情才慢慢爬上他的嘴角，眼眸深处有什么东西呼之欲出。

史蒂夫不确定地将五指插入巴基的棕发，仿佛在确认眼前这个人，是否真的是那个他心心念念的性幻想对象。他的龟头被巴基温暖的口腔含住，软软的小舌压在沉甸甸的茎身下面，殷红的嘴唇圈住坚硬的性器，舒服得他仿佛置身天堂。

史蒂夫额上青筋突突地跳。他想把那看起来适合接吻的红唇含在嘴里细细品味，又想让它继续在茎身上滑动。还没等他决定是用哪个部位蹂躏那张销魂的小嘴，巴基就把嘴里的性器吐了出来。

巴基扶着史蒂夫高昂的性器，嘴角出现一抹坏笑。他直视着史蒂夫的眼睛，将滴水的性器前段含在嘴里，尽力吮吸直至两腮凹陷。他吞吐着粗圆的龟头，用舌尖不时戳刺着微张的马眼，俏皮地眨了一下右眼。

史蒂夫再也忍不住，攥住巴基的头发粗暴地往自己胯下按。巴基毫无准备地被迫吞进一大截，闷哼出声。他用手掌抵住史蒂夫，用力推着他健壮的大腿，挺直脊柱拒绝轻易就范，否则恐怕史蒂夫会一枪捅进他的喉咙，而他将丢脸地被一根老二噎死。

两人较上了力，一时僵持不下。巴基有点生气，警告式地轻咬了一下口中的性器。史蒂夫才意识到自己失了礼，卸了力道，松松地将五指插在巴基蓬松的头发里。

巴基不开心地吐出史蒂夫的阴茎，谴责似的向上瞟了一眼。史蒂夫立刻开始心慌，仿佛已经看见了他朝思夜想的人生气地离他而去。

 

史蒂夫急着讨好巴基，弯下腰托着他的两肋让他站起来，半抱半拖地把人揽到自己身上，啄着对方的额头和太阳穴，目标明确地去揉捏巴基的下体。

巴基胯下也早就支起了帐篷，在紧身裤的束缚下格外明显。史蒂夫的手隔着一层布料撸动着他的性器，舒服得他闭上了眼睛，情不自禁地张开嘴，奶猫一般地呻吟出声。

史蒂夫仿佛听见了脑子里弦断的声音，他急色地扒下巴基的裤子，巴基的阴茎立刻弹了出来，跟小史蒂夫见了面。

“你真是该死的辣，宝贝儿。”史蒂夫一边撸动着两人的性器，一边揉捏着巴基手感极佳的屁股。他亲吻着巴基的脸颊，啃咬着他的鼻尖，但就是没有勇气吻上那张诱人的红唇。

巴基也不甘示弱，趁机上下其手，把他窥视已久的胸肌腹肌肱二头肌通通摸了个遍。巴基心里美死了，他马上就能睡到这个辣上天的家伙了，但愿他一身肌肉不是花架子。

史蒂夫快忍不住了，又加上巴基在他身上到处乱摸四下点火，他的阴茎硬得不能再硬，马眼冒出了几滴初精。他加快了手上的动作，准备迎接高潮。

巴基察觉到史蒂夫即将喷发，他花了点力气挣脱了史蒂夫握住他下体的手，跪下去准备再次含住史蒂夫的性器。他刚凑近张开嘴，第一股精液就射到了他的舌面上。巴基一边撸动着吞不进去的部分，一边嘬食吞吐史蒂夫粗壮坚硬的阴茎，将一股股的精液大口咽下。他觉得自己好像含着一根刚刚开过火的枪管，又硬又烫地戳在他喉咙口。又像一根高压水枪，一波一波滚烫的精液喷进他的喉咙，强势得仿佛要硬冲开一条道路。

巴基用大拇指擦去嘴角的来不及咽下的白浊，气喘吁吁地一边撸动着自己的阴茎，一边不怕死地挑衅到 ：“还硬得起来吗，猛男？”

能，当然能。史蒂夫想着。还能操得你一个月都能记住我老二的形状。

 

事实证明，史蒂夫一身肌肉确实不是花架子。巴基觉得史蒂夫就像一台打桩机，以把他干进墙里的气势进攻着。他咬着嘴里的布料，也堵不住一声声呻吟。他被干射了一次，又被操得重新硬了起来。他的腰酸得几乎没有知觉了，胳膊也软的快勾不住史蒂夫的脖子，胸前两点又疼又胀，怕是已经被史蒂夫咬破了皮。他再不采取措施，恐怕今天没人扶着，他就走不出这家健身房了。

巴基送开嘴里的布料，婉言好语地劝着正在侵犯他柔软内部的人，尽力压住颤音：“伙计，你的大鸡巴要……要干死我了。慢点，慢点……”

怀里的人声音又软又糯，小穴热情地吞吐着他的阴茎，要是让史蒂夫在这个时候停下，除非要了他的命。史蒂夫充耳不闻，反而更加卖力地快速捣弄，每一枪都正中靶心，两只大手掐着巴基富有弹性的屁股，指缝间溢出了柔软的臀肉。史蒂夫将这个美味的人儿钉在墙上，肆无忌惮地蹂躏着他的内部。

有一瞬间，史蒂夫就是想让巴基叫出来，让别人听见更好。那样所有人都能知道，是他史蒂夫·罗杰斯，操了这个全世界最可爱帅气的男人，还让他含着自己的老二爽得死去活来，不顾廉耻地大声呻吟尖叫。

巴基像溺水的人抱紧浮木般，紧紧地抱住史蒂夫的脖子。史蒂夫滚烫的阴茎在他体内烫开了一条路，把他彻彻底底操开了，让他爽得指尖发麻，无助地承受着过分可怕的快感。

巴基咬着自己的手腕，摇着头拼命堵住尖叫，太过用力以至于咬出了血。史蒂夫见他出了血，心软了下来。史蒂夫放缓了攻势，将他的手腕从他齿间拯救出来，心疼地用嘴唇安抚他，温柔地吻着巴基的嘴角。

巴基从铺天盖地的快感中缓过神来，就感觉到了史蒂夫温柔的亲吻。他闭上眼，本能地偏过头，去寻找史蒂夫的嘴唇。

他们的第一个吻仿佛蜻蜓点水，柔软的嘴唇轻碰一下便分开了。史蒂夫莫名激动，停下了胯下的动作，一时幸福得手脚酸软四肢无力，恍惚中以为自己飘上了天。

拿下他，史蒂夫，拿下他。他与巴基额头相抵，默默给自己鼓劲，庆幸着没有真的手软把人家摔到地上，又想着腾出双手捧着巴基的脸好好给他一个吻。他想说，伙计，你有一个辣透了的屁股，还有一双世间最美的眼睛，能让我亲吻你、射满你吗？但他的喉咙偏偏在这个时候罢了工，一点声音也发不出来。史蒂夫只能孤投一掷，眼一闭心一横，向前一扑。

他们的嘴唇和牙齿以一个不太浪漫的形式见了面，巴基本人也对史蒂夫拿脸砸他的行为表示懵逼。不过很快，他就折服在史蒂夫高超的吻技下了，哼哼唧唧地黏在史蒂夫饱满的唇上，怎么吻也吻不够。

史蒂夫的舌头霸道地侵入了他的口腔，像一个巡视领地的君主，每一个角落都要亲临。他品尝着巴基的滋味，欣喜地发现巴基开始回应。巴基捧住史蒂夫的脸，主动加深了这个吻。

一吻终了，史蒂夫开心得晕晕乎乎的，汹涌的爱意在胸膛里翻滚冒泡，胀得难受。他不吐不快，又不知如何开口。

史蒂夫嘴唇煽动了好几次，才艰难地吐出几个字：

“留个电话？”

巴基抬了抬下巴，嘴角勾起一个猫儿般的弧度：“那得看你表现。”

“表现得还不够？”史蒂夫摆上了他最纯真的表情，再次展开了进攻。

“不……不够！嗨！轻……轻点！猛男。”巴基嬉笑着埋怨着，还得留神着自己的音量。

“我在努力拿到你的电话啊？”史蒂夫一脸无辜，加快了胯部耸动的频率。

“你…你这样……嗯！是拿不到……的我给你说……唔！”巴基挠着史蒂夫被抓得乱七八糟的脊背，气喘吁吁地回应到。

“那这样呢？”史蒂夫换了战术，用龟头抵住巴基的前列腺，富有技巧性地打着转研磨那个小点。

“能……能拿一半，哈……”巴基抽着气发着抖，爽得蜷起脚趾。

“现在呢？”他加重了力道，卖力地捣着巴基被折磨了好久了敏感点。

“啊啊啊啊！给！我给……别碰哪儿！嗯啊……”巴基最后还是叫了出来，扭着腰试图逃离，又被狠狠地按回滚烫坚硬的性器上。

“晚饭一起？”史蒂夫得寸进尺，眼睛亮得像一只被主人嘉奖了的大金毛，火力全开地操着巴基紧致的内部，企图换来更多的福利。

“行……行……求你……天呐！不……”

——————————————————————

巴基吃完工作餐回来，发现办公桌上有一杯热气腾腾的红糖姜茶。

娜塔啊娜塔。巴基呡了一口热饮，我是该亲你还是该打你呢？

TBC


End file.
